Fair and Just
by Dixie8688
Summary: What is fair and just? It is always different from everyones perspective. Satan must for his dream to come true unite the demon realm. Then what? Is it fair or just for his people to starve to death or to subjugate a worthless species? Now to that worthless species what is fair and just killing every demon for their transgressions?


The Devil is a Part-Timer!

Fair and Just

Chapter 1

Angels Above

August 3, 2017

The demon realm is always in conflict, warring tribes attacking each other without cause or reason. King Satan had been so powerful his name was now so common that Cerberus couldn't walk without walking into a Satan, demon parents hoping the name would make their off spring strong and powerful because to survive here that what you have to be. There is no mercy here, it is kill or be killed. Adult or child it doesn't matter all that matters is the insatiable hunger and the need to full fill ones desires.

One such fight had just occurred a lowly goblin-class tribe was all but completely wiped out, one young man still survives but his wounds are great his wings tattered and he is bleeding from so many wounds. He no longer has the energy or the ability to get up and continue fighting more or less defend himself.

"What a lowly little retch, he's of no concern to me he will die soon enough anyway." the boy heard as the strong demon, that had destroyed everything, laughed and walked away leaving him to die on his own.

The boy looked around his whole tribe had been destroyed no one was left but him. His eye's landed on the broken bodies of his parents and thought ' _If I'd only been stronger, how could I die this easily...'_ as tears filled his eyes. He looked up at the darkening sky as the tears spilled over the rim and down his face like a flood.

A wonderful pure white being landed beside the boy staring at him socked he was so beaten up and bloody she was amazed he was actually still alive, but that wasn't what had brought her down here to him. This demon boy was crying, she had never in her long life seen a demon cry before. She had seen them snarl and kill but never weep. This boy with light fading in his eyes snarled at her and beard his fangs like he was actually a threat to be worried about.

"Oh dear boy I'm here to help you not to harm you." the Angle said softly as she used some of her powers to move the boy easily to a dry cave where she tended his wounds.

Over the next several weeks the angle talked to the boy now know to her as Satan. He healed rather slowly but that was to be expected since he was one of the lowest levels of demon. The angle taught him how to read and write, taught him about humans and how they in times of need had the capacity to join together for a common goal and could get it done. She taught him how Humans had governments that ruled over their population.

Eventually once the young Satan of the black goat clan had healed up she had left him with a crescent shaped purple jewel and told him to plant it if he ever wanted to know more about the world. She left one night leaving a note that said ' _ **Do your best, Devil Overlord Satan.**_ '

The boy Satan now wandering the demon realm gaining strength and power to do things never done before. He had intentions on creating a ruling regime over the demon population just like the humans had done in the Angels stories to him. In order to make his dream come to pass he would have to get one tribe at a time to listen to him and follow him. A snot nosed weak little brat like him with the power of a goblin had no right to rule his only option was to grow strong and powerful, until that time no one would listen to him, no one would care about him or his dream.

As time goes on he fights many demons with the condition of if he won they would follow him to realize his dream he had to start small weak demons like himself. Even weaklings when joined together could create a powerful foe. He finally became very powerful and has just recently won a duel with the leader of the demon clan Iron Scorpions known for their strong defense and telekinesis magic.

"Now as agreed will you follow me?" Satan asked curiously as he looked down at his defeated foe.

"Of course sire." the man said as the moved into a kneeling position in front of Satan. The man's men all did the same they would make great additions to the small army Satan had amassed already.

"Rise and join me Alsiel." Satan said as he held out a hand to help his newest recruit up.

Alsiel looked up at Satan's hand shocked then looked up at his eyes, he saw no deceit there. This young powerful demon was truly something to behold. Alsiel reached up and took Satan's hand and with a smirk Satan pulled him up to stand beside him.

"Lets move on to our next challenge of uniting the demon realm under mine rule shall we." Satan said with a smirk as he looked out over the pains towards where he knew his next foe would be. He had heard of a fallen angel, a powerful one at that, he wanted to bring him into his ruling body here in Demon Realm.

~*~*~*~200 years later ~*~*~*~

Satan now stands 6 foot 6 inches tall, with a fair complexion, sharp red eyes under his messy black hair. He is well-built with a muscular torso, thick neck, toned arms and legs. He has sharp clawed hands a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head, and large fury goat-like legs ending in thick hooves. He wears a dark jacket with gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist, short black pants that are tucked into his black boots. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened in the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder pads bearing a smile resemblance to his horns.

"My liege, you've done it conquered all of demon realm." an older taller demon said from Satan's right. The demon has yellow-brown eyes, long pointed ears, and white-blond hair that falls to just beneath his chin. He is lean and muscular most of his body is covered in a black carapace that protects the majority of his torso and lower arms, his hands end in a pair of deadly sharp claws. The upper half of his face also has the same natural armor with his eyes being visible through openings like those of a mask, and he has a large black tail hidden beneath his cloak. His outfit consists of a dark jacket with silver trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his wast, he wears black pants with an opening for his tail, and a pair of knee-length boots. And like his king he wears a cape of a dingy green color that is fastened in the front by a cord and supported by a pair of simple shoulder pads.

"Yes Alsiel we have brought the Demon Realms under control beneath mine own banner." Satan said pleased as he stared out over the lands, that he was now King of, from his castle.

"My liege, if I may ask sire. What do you intend to do about the diminishing Demonic Magic?" Alsiel asked curiously since his King had taken over the fighting amongst the clans was gone. With no more clashes to feed the negative emotions that demons fed off of it was only a matter of time until they would starve to death or the would be dethroned and the demon realm would revert back to its normal decadent behavior.

"I believe Alsiel ti's time to take over the Human world of Ente Isla in the sea of Ignora. To subjugate them to mine will that should create the demonic magic needed. Mine forces shall attack the main central Island first creating mine own fortress. From there mine four demon generals will attack their islands and force the humans to accept mine rule." Satan said with a wicked smile on his face as he turned back to return to his thrown.

"Great plan My Liege." Alsiel said as he turned letting his king pass him then followed him back into the thrown room of the castle.

"Of course it is Alsiel. You and your men will attack the Southern Island, Lucifer will attack the Western, Adramelech will take the Northern Island, Malacoda and will take the Eastern island. All of that of course after the central island has fallen and I have mine ruling castle there." Satan said with a smirk as he sat down on his thrown and Alsiel kneeled before him.

"The west will be the hardest to take my Liege. The church of Ente Isla is strongest there." Alsiel said as he raised his head to look at his king curiously.

"Of course that's why I have chosen our fallen angel to take that island. Demon General Lucifer with his knowledge of Heaven is the best one for the task." Satan said with a small laugh. "Now Alsiel do not exterminate the humans we are to subjugate them to create the negative emotions we need. If they surrender keep them alive. If we kill those that surrender it will just cause the humans to fight harder to survive that won't do what we need." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared his most trusted adviser down.

"Understood My Liege. I shall prepare the other generals." Alsiel said then bowed his head before standing and leaving his king to his thoughts.

With that a few days later they were ready to move against the humans of Ente Isla. They attacked quickly and without warning. The Central Continent fell within the week, King Satan took up residence in the castle in the center of the town where they could feed off of the fear and hatred easier. The Central Continent falling that quickly wasn't a surprise with the entire demon army descending upon it like locust. Each Demon General had huge numbers to command plus the thousands of demons that would stay on the Central Continent protecting their King and new territory from Human counter strike.

"With this demon army we should be able to over throw the humans with ease. Do what ever you must to conquer the humans. Remember if they surrender you keep them alive we need their negativity to feed our forces." King Satan said to his generals that were kneeled before him in the thrown room. "Lucifer I have given you the hardest Island to take, the church is strong in the West, do not fail me." He said as he stood in front of the fallen angle at his feet.

Lucifer looked up at King Satan his dark purple hair covering one of his violet eyes, and he smirked. "I look forward to the challenge." he has on a dark purple jacket buckled with four silver buckled covering his dark purple under shirt that was tucked into his pants. The jacket came down to a little above his knees covering his dark purple pants.

"Very well all of you get going!" Satan said as he gave his generals free rain to do what was needed to subjugate the humans under his rule to create the food needed so that the demon race could survive.

"Sire!" the four demon generals said together before they all stood and disappeared going their separate way's to their given troops so that they could start their campaign against the other islands of Ente Isla.


End file.
